User talk:Bioleader
First Please don't create articles like "Matoro the hero" anymore--that information could have easily fit into the Matoro article, though under spoiler tags and in a more encyclopedic fashion. [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 23:43, 10 November 2007 (UTC) PICTURES :Could you please put this Template:PerImage on the images you uploaded? If not, they will deleted over a period of time. Thx.- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 19:57, 23 November 2007 (UTC) ::Dont create fanon articles for spam pages. Do it again, and you're gonna lose a few points. - [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 22:23, 23 November 2007 (UTC) ::: Please mark your personal images with Template:PerImage. If you do not do this, I'll assume you don't want them and I'll delete them. Oops, sorry LD. Didn't see your comment. [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 23:17, 23 November 2007 (UTC) :::: Heh heh, Auserv the echo. XD I see you wrote Template:PerImage on the images...but thats not exactly what I was talking about. Click on the image, click edit and type . Your creations are pretty cool though!- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 16:36, 25 November 2007 (UTC) LD how do you do that on a windows XP user:Bioleader :What do you mean? Do just what I said. I have a windows too.- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 01:00, 30 November 2007 (UTC) :: It's no different no matter what operating system you use. Just copy and paste into the image's description. [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 22:24, 2 December 2007 (UTC) FIGURE OUT THE WIKIA :::I've done it.[[user:bioleader|'B'O'LEADER']] , Just practicing [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']]. Oh [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] and [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell how do you do those pictures so small User:bioleader :Intead of writing how to do it again, (I feel lazy right now. XD), click the the "Need Help?" link on your sidebar. It tells you how to do many things on a wiki, including what you're asking right now.- [[user:Legodude760|'LD760 =D']]{Scream, shout ect.} 21:38, 22 December 2007 (UTC) Your pic - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760 =D']]{Scream, shout ect.} 19:30, 23 December 2007 (UTC) :LD All of my creations are bionicles so just in case:"Sting" . [[user:bioleader|'B'O'LEADER']] ::And LD Bender dosen't show up.[[user:bioleader|'B'O'LEADER']] Questions For LD and Auserv To Ld and Auserv: Can Matoron Die of Fammin? Can Matoran Die of Plague? " " of War? " " of Death? :Plague? Not sure, there havn't been any...so far. I don't think they eat either. War? Death? Anyting can die of death. XD But please put the personal image stamp[ on them.- [[user:Legodude760|'LD760 =D']]{Scream, shout ect.} 23:58, 24 December 2007 (UTC) ::Thanks And read whats below.[[user:bioleader|'B'O'LEADER']] SHUT UP LD LD SHUT UP BECAUSE I'VE DONE IT!.[[user:bioleader|'B'O'LEADER']] PS DELETE BENDER.[[user:bioleader|'B'O'LEADER']] :Actually, you didn't do it right, so dont tell me to shut up. Try it again, and you're gonna be banned. Read this: - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 20:44, 3 January 2008 (UTC) Ld if you have XP when you hover over the picture with the mouse it says "this is a personal" yadda but Yours doesnt?!.[[user:bioleader|'B'O'LEADER']] :I do, but read those above steps carefully, they say to ctrl+c this: . Now click on the image. Once a page loads, hit edit, once thats done, hit Ctrl + v. Then save. You're done.- [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 19:50, 4 January 2008 (UTC) DIDN'T KNOW YOU ARE AN ADMIN sorry.[[user:bioleader|'B'O'LEADER']] NOTICES READ MESSAGES TO KNOW ABOUT THE SECRETS OF THE COMICS.[[user:bioleader|'B'O'LEADER']] Two things One--what the heck are you talking about with "the secrets of the comics"? I could almost consider it vandalism, putting it on people's talk pages like that. Two--''all'' of your pictures need the PerImage template. Right now none of them do. If you fail to put a personal image stamp on all of your pictures before Tuesday (January 8th), I'll be forced to delete all of them. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 23:30, 5 January 2008 (UTC) :And, three--don't tell anyone to shut up, admin or not. It's just plain flaming...- [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 00:03, 6 January 2008 (UTC) What do you mean? Comic Secrets? =\ - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 03:13, 6 January 2008 (UTC) 1.My comics on my page Ld so whats wrong. 2.Zaster,Finrue,Zance,Cryptoe,Sting,Safara and every one has the template. Bioleader Ps I KNOW ABOUT THE BANNED CREATOR OF BIONICLEPEDIA/NUIPEDIA: Kfan II : Thank you for putting the templates on. =) And BTW, KFan and Nuipedia aren't secrets or anything. Lots of people know about that stuff. And for the record, KFan can unblock himself whenever he wants; he just abandoned the site when LegoLover changed the name. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 17:44, 6 January 2008 (UTC) By tommorrow the first of my comics will be out. Bioleader WHAT'S HAPPENED LD Auserv what's happened to Bioniclepedia? Bioleader Ps I can't login as Bioleader but as Chadman01 :Just some spam, nothing to worry about. Kay.- [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 00:32, 11 January 2008 (UTC) I'm Back as Bioleader Bionicle songs LD and Auserv my friend recoggnised Caught in a Dream and said "insert band name here" but I can't remember the name could you tell me it. bioleader The band is called All Insane Kids. The evil dudeArnie 21:03, 13 January 2008 (UTC) GOT NEW MEMBER LD and Auserv I've Got some News We Have A NEW MEMBER: Doctor2802..[[user:bioleader|'B'I'O'L'E'A'D'E'R']] :We know, that's not too uncommon. - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 00:24, 16 January 2008 (UTC) :LOL, that message title sounds like an RPG... You got a new member! *fanfare* XP But based on the message on his userpage... is he related to you (or a friend of yours)? ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 04:35, 16 January 2008 (UTC) Yes he's my friend..[[user:bioleader|'B'I'O'L'E'A'D'E'R']] BS01 BS01 is still running but on Auserv page it says that it shut down?..[[user:bioleader|'B'I'O'L'E'A'D'E'R']] PS I made an account on it : It went down temporarily, multiple times; I'm not really sure why. It's back up now, as it has been for quite a while. But Bioleader, that Tahu image you uploaded is leaked--I'm going to have to take two points from your rating. Please read the rules to avoid having this happen again. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 07:58, 26 January 2008 (UTC) ::At the rate this is going, Mistka sounds like it is being taboo. MarioGalaxy{Metroid Admin/Mario Admin} {talk/ / } 13:55, 26 January 2008 (UTC) I don't think it sounds like its Taboo at all! Is Taboo more likely :) Panakalego 01:03, 5 February 2008 (UTC) Kool im a SGC fan 2 Yeah i liek SGC, but the movies stunkVorak 23:17, 28 January 2009 (UTC)